The long-term objective of the proposed research is to develop an innovative interactive multimedia product designed to provide health education regarding human papillomavirus (HPV) risk reduction and early detection for college students. The purpose of this Phase I SBIR proposal is to describe and test the feasibility of advanced health communication technology aimed at reducing HPV disease risk factors among college students. Specific aims of Phase I are to: 1) investigate how best to adapt the capabilities of interactive health communications technology to the HPV prevention and control needs of college populations; 2) develop such technology for the purpose of improving the effectiveness of communicating HPV prevention and control measures (specifically, decision- making skills influencing HPV risk factors and screening decisions) to college students; and 3) develop a model educational interactive multimedia product that will be adaptable to use in student health clinics, health courses, and presentations to student groups. Methods will include:1) expert interviews; 2) focus group interviews with the target population; 3) advisory board and design team specification and review of content; 4) prototype development and testing; and 5) complete design document for the product to be developed in a Phase II effort.